


La responsabilité d'un frère | Protégé

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [37]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: AU where Claire Stays and Jamie is NOT a Wanted Man, Book 3: Voyager, Brother/Sister Meeting for the first time, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, season 3 episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: Prompt: Hi! Could you please write a prompt where Jamie introduces Brianna and Fergus and they have some brother-sister time? Thank you





	La responsabilité d'un frère | Protégé

A scream pierced the air causing the birds on the wall to flutter away in surprise, and the animals to grunt in alarm. Fergus’s head whips up, his gaze focused on the window where the screams are resonating from.

“Milady will be fine,” the wavering voice of Rabbie McNab said from beside him. Fergus turned and looked at his friend, whose already pale pallor turned even sicklier as another scream, this one louder and more agonizing ripped through the air.

He nodded shakily, the rake in his hand quivering, “Oui, you’re right of course. She,” another scream–two screams– tore his focus back up to the window. The one scream was definitely Milady, but the second was foreign, yet similar to those he knew from the other babes in the house. The child has been born.

His breath rushed out of him in a gasping sob, as he sat on the nearest barrel. He could hear the constant cries of the newborn babe and the thumping sounds of the flurries of movement within the room.

“Fergus! Where are ye? Fergus!” The frantic voice of Milord called from the door.

“He-here Milord,” Fergus croaked. “Is Milady–she didn’t–” He trailed off dread filling his chest.

Milord’s head shook, his red hair escaping the tie at his neck as a grin stretched across his face. “No, no! Nothing of the sort she’s asking for ye. It’s time to meet yer sister.” A strong warm hand clapped him on the shoulder. “And how many times do we have to tell ye to call us Mam and Da?”

“I’m sorry Milor–Da.” Fergus corrected from the look Jamie shot at him as he reached out and gently pushed open the door to the Laird’s chambers.

“Go on,” Jamie said with a light push of his hand on Fergus’s back.

Fergus nodded and tentatively peered inside the room. He saw Milady sitting upright in bed, her hair more disheveled than normal, her face flushed and shining from the drying perspiration, but she had a smile so bright and wide that he felt himself relax in her presence. A hand that was curled around a squirming form at her breasts reached out to him. “Fergus! Come here, love.”

Slowly Fergus crept further into the room, the cool November air a relief from the heat of the room, and the watery sunlight highlighting the blues in the room as well as a small glint of copper in Milady’s arms. Once he reached the bed he stood stock still, waiting for confirmation that it was alright to touch, or even breathe near her.

“Sit.” She commanded tapping the bed by her thigh. “You’ll want to be stable to be able to hold your sister.”

“My–I’m sorry Milady. I do not understand.” He said, his face a mask of hopeful confusion. Claire smiled warmly at the child who has grown in her heart as her first child.

“Ta soeur,” Jamie replied in French, taking the bundle from Claire’s arms and placing it into Fergus’s unexpected arms. A chubby pink-faced girl stared up at him. The deep blue eyes blinking rapidly, but seemingly transfixed by the face gazing in awe down at her.

“Hello, mon petite. I-” he looked up and saw the smiling faces of the two people he loved more than his own life, and watched as they nodded as one. “I’m your brother.”

The baby nuzzled her head into Fergus’s chest and quickly drifted off to sleep as he whispered promises of protection, love, and mischief to her in French.

He cuddled her close to his heart and bent his head to whisper a solemn promise, “I’ll never let anyone harm you.”

Jamie’s hand rested on Claire’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. Claire’s hand came up and twined itself with his, a tear falling down her cheeks, her emotions running rampant from the birth and now seeing her children meeting. Fergus’s tenderness with her baby made her heart swell with love and pride.

“He’s going to be so protective of her, just like his father.”

“Aye, Sorcha. He’ll no let us down, and will be the brother and best friend she’ll always need.” Jamie placed a soft kiss to Claire’s temple, tasting the sweat from the efforts that brought his daughter into the world.

“Tha goal agam ort, mo ghraidh.” 

“Mmm, I love you too,” Claire whispered back as she let her eyes fall closed and sleepy happiness overtakes her. The last thing she saw before sleep took her, was the sight of a dark curly head bending to tenderly kiss the wispy coppery head of his sibling.


End file.
